Karma Saves Supergirl
by MovieVillain
Summary: It's what the title said, and it took place in Supergirl season 1, episode 16 known as Falling.
1. Chapter 1

National City is one great place for a field trip. It has about everything that it has to offer for foreign services. This place is quite enjoyable, especially the food.

Let's not forget about this city's favorite hero who goes by the name of Supergirl.

However, she's acting like a bitch, and I know what's causing this which is why I decided to lend the DEO a helping hand when she started destroying the city.

I know for a certain that my plan will work. I just hope they have created an antidote to cure her of this 'bitchiness'.

"Supergirl! I come forward to you!" I attempted to call out for her.

"What are you doing here, kid? Stay out of this!" a short-haired brunette woman tries to stop me. If I'm not mistaken, she came here for the same reason, and that is to save Supergirl. Of course, judging by her clothes, she works for the DEO.

"I'll take care of this," I reassured her before turning to this 'fallen hero'. "You heard me, Supergirl. I come forward to you."

"I'm listening," she agreed to my offer while she descends to the ground. So far, so good.

"I want to join you in your destruction of this city," I used my charisma to make her believe of my lie. It's a good thing I know how to lie. Even Korosensei is impressed of this quality. I recalled the times I managed to make him fall for my traps, including the first time we met. Sure he manages to avoid being killed on the first tries, but deceiving him is all that matters.

I looked from behind to see the DEO pointing their guns at me and Supergirl, but that brunette has told them to hold their fire. It looks like she trusts me in what I do.

I hope Supergirl will believe of my lie to save her.

"What do you say, Supergirl?" I extend my hand to her. "Do we have an agreement?" I know for a certain is that she's staring at me to see if I was lying about what I said. I don't mind if I get found out. Either way, I have my trap set.

"I think we can be good partners," she immediately believed my lie.

Just as I expected, she extended her hand to me.

My trap is set.

As we grabbed each other's hands...

"AHHHHHHHH!" Supergirl yelled in pain when she grabbed my hand. The DEO is surprised on how I managed to pull this trick on her.

"It looks like you fell for my trap, Supergirl," I grinned.

"The pain! What have you done?! What is in your hand?!" she demanded.

"Oh, something _green_ to hold you, that is," I gave out a hint to what's causing her pain.

"Kryptonite! You used Kryptonite on me!" she realized. "It was on the palm of your hand!"

"That's right," I said with confirmation.

"You tricked me!" she yelled.

"That's right, I tricked you," I confirmed this one. Then I turned to the DEO officers. "Does anyone of you have the antidote to her infection?"

"I do..." the brunette raised her hand to respond to my question.

"You there, help me!"

"Sure, I'll help. By the way, my name is Alex."

Good to know.

With Supergirl left immobilized by the Kryptonite handshake I gave her, Alex stood forward to administer the antidote to cure her of this rotten attitude. Once that is done, she is knocked into unconsciousness.

It's over.

"I never thought someone like you was able to trick her into an alliance with you," Alex commented on what I just did.

"Deception is one of the most important vital parts in assassination," I looked happy to get commented like this.

"Assassination?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you about it some other time. If you have time to visit Japan, that is," I added. "By the way, my name is Karma Akabane, but you can call me Karma."

"Karma, huh? Nice name."

"Thank you."

After a few seconds of this conversation, we saw Supergirl regaining consciousness, so Alex went to her side to help her stand. Anyway, she looks horrified on the destruction she caused under the 'bitch' influence.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Supergirl hugged Alex while she's tearing up. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," the latter reassured her.

"If I didn't know any better, you two are sisters, although not biologically. Am I right?" I approached them.

"Yeah, that's right," Alex admitted.

"Um..." Supergirl attempts to talk to me. Because she's unconscious at the time, she didn't hear me telling her sister my name.

"Karma, that's my name," I told her my name.

"Um, Karma, thank you for your part in saving me from..." she thanked me for my part in saving her.

"The red Kryptonite, I get it," I finished her sentence.

"You know about that?"

It's time for this story to came into light. I was there when I saw Supergirl helping the firemen. Just then, I saw her staggering because of the red rock that was near her as it started an infection on her. Next, I followed her all the way to see her day job at the newspaper company known as CatCo Worldwide Media to see her acting like a bitch. Not only that, but I also saw her dropping Cat Grant, the head of that company, nearly to her death.

I know it's the red rock that she came into contact with caused this. If I'm not mistaken, it's the red Kryptonite.

"If you know about it, then why didn't you tell anyone about this before?" Alex asked.

"Because I need to determine how could an infection happen, but it looks like we'll save the answer for some other time," I told her.

"Oh..." Supergirl gets what I mean. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

I thought back of my visit of to her boss when I secretly came to her place after she had found me snooping around just to investigate Supergirl.

* * *

 _"She's not herself," Cat said._

 _"I know..." I told her about my findings. "It's that red rock causing her rotten attitude."_

 _"What are you going to do?"_

 _"I'm going to save her, that's what."_

 _"Are you crazy?! You'll get...!"_

 _"Killed, I know, but I have a plan. Trust me."_

 _"Okay, kid, I trust you. Just save Kara, and don't tell her that I know she's Supergirl. I'll tell her when the time is right."_

* * *

"Nothing at all," I kept my promise to her not to tell Supergirl that her own boss in CatCo knows she's Kara Danvers.

"Very outstanding, Karma! I must say that is one impressive performance from you!" Korosensei arrives just in time to praise me.

"Hi there, teach," I greeted him.

"That yellow octopus is your teacher?" Supergirl asked in a surprised tone.

"This is so unbelievable," Alex is also surprised.

Oh, you two will get your answers about him if you go to Japan, that is.

"Um, if you and your sister here have some time to go to Japan, you'll find your answers," I told her as I removed the Kryptonite shards from my right palm. Then I allowed Korosensei to use his Mach 20 speed to take us back to Japan. "Good luck in getting your city to like you again, Supergirl!" I yelled as we take our leave.

What an adventure that is. I can't wait to be home, so I could tell the entire class of how I saved Supergirl.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I told my whole story to Class E, and they believe me. In fact, they were impressed of how I was able to save Supergirl from her red Kryptonite infection. Nagisa is even amazed about it.

After all, he saw it in the papers.

Speaking of the papers, National City is still skeptical of Supergirl due to her rampage. Guess it's going to be a while to get this city to trust her again, but I'm sure she'll eventually earn it. If Cat believes in her, then I should, too.


End file.
